Eternal Ramen
by FancyFedora
Summary: The gods often choose champions to represent them in the world. For years the strongest god had not chosen a champion and a legend ... until now. Now Naruto is the champion of the strongest god. Naruto is the champion for the god of ramen.


I am not Japanese, therefore I do not own any manga/anime. In this case; Naruto.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The scene was dark for it was night time in Konoha. In the elemental nations, night time is described as the deadliest hours, where every man is both at his strongest and most vulnerable. Where life itself gave its benefits to the warriors of the nation; Ninjas. Even the mightiest genjutsu has a flaw and can be broken. But the night, oh the night, it is the one true darkness genjutsu, where the only flaw it has is time. Nights were described as the time of activity in the continent, the time where nations rise and fall, where legends are born and killed. And in the outskirt forest of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf, the gods decided it was time for another legend to be born. The Legend of Uzumaki Naruto.

Like all the greatest stories, this one starts off with a little spider; Temai Mizuki. The instructor of Uzumaki Naruto, and the one who started the snowball effect.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"Yes Naruto! You are the Nine tailed fox!"

Well shit. He was in quite a jam here wasn't he. First he failed to get past the genin exams and now he has an angry ninja in front of him yelling in his face on how he's a demon, and not one of those "Gah, that man killed my family, He's a demon!" demon, no, supposedly he was an actual demon. Huh? Oops, he was spacing out.

"Eat this, Demon Shit!" Mizuki tossed a giant Fuuma Shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto briefly wondered if Mizuki called him a demon shit, or Mizuki wanted him to dine on some demon shit. Nonetheless Naruto wouldn't stand for either option. But Naruto knew that there was no way for him to deflect or move out of the way of the fast paced shuriken threatening to lob his head off.

Time Slowed.

2 feet from his face. 15 inches. He was 5 inches from getting his neck lobbed off. The metal grazed his cheek before time completely froze.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

No mortal actually know anything about the gods in heaven. All they can do is speculate on the gods. No one would have guessed the actual system the gods had. There were 5 gods: Kami, the guardian of light and all things holy and justice. Then there was Yami, kami's sister and the one in charge of demons, corruption and evil. Then there were the 3 gods of the divine elements; Amaterasu; the goddess of sun and heat, Susanoo, the god of the sea and water, and Tsukiyomi; the goddess of the moon and darkness. There were also many demigods but they're not a part of the story for now. The ruler of all gods, the god with the most power was the goddess of creation; Naruto. Naruto as in fish-cake, not Naruto as in whirlpool. She was the god of all gods. She was the one that was on the very top. She was the god of ramen. And she had chosen her champion.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Naruto Uzumaki cautiously poked at the metal shuriken that seemed to freeze in front of him. Right as he poked the metal a brilliant flash of light appeared next to him. He burst out screaming and scrambled on all fours away from the orb of light that appeared. A voice, a voice that could calm the world flowed out of the light.

"_My… Champion…"_

Naruto being the dimwitted child he is responded nervously, " Champion"

"_My avatar, my embodiment, my apprentice, my first and final pupil."_

Naruto didn't understood what half those words meant but did he back down? Hell no.

"Who the hell are you." He responded with the finesse and grace of a leaping gazelle that was in crutches.

"… _You do love ramen right?"_

Naruto's ears literally perked up. They sharpened in an instant and pointed straight up. "That's me, Naruto Uzumaki, number 1 ramen fan!" Forget the scene in front of him, Naruto jumped in front of the orb of light and yelled at it pointing his index finger at it as if he was accusing someone of murder.

"_Good… then you shall be… The champion of Ramen!"_

Now, Naruto was still unsure what champion meant but he heard the 4th Hokage being called that before so it had to be good. And also anything that involved ramen had to be good. So that was like… double good! "Damn straight I'm the champion of ramen" he said with a smirk.

"_Then so it begins."_

Naruto blinked stupidly. "What?" The next thing he knew the orb of light had disappeared and the metal which was in front of his prone body before was now imbedded into a tree.

Mizuki was following the shuriken with his eyes and right when the demon's head was about to fall off, the demon disappeared. He tensed up when he saw Naruto standing about 2 feet away looking as stupid as he did at the moment. "I don't know what you did, but you won't survive this demon." Mizuki charged Naruto with a kunai held in his right hand. Naruto didn't know how, but he just knew instinctively what to do. With an air flowing through his body he activated his newly found powers right when the kunai sliced through his body.

"Keh," Mizuki smirked with glee. He was right up in Naruto's face which now had his kunai sticking out of it. His left hand clutched the back of Naruto's head and neck, preventing the limp body from hitting the ground. He snap kicked the boy in the stomach so the body dropped to the floor. "Oh how the mighty demon falls," Mizuki stood back up and turned around and did his ninja cool guy, hands in pocket pose when he heard the dead body hit the floor.

"Think twice teme!" "Wah?" Mizuki immediately turned around when he heard the voice of the thought to be dead Naruto Uzumaki" Mizuki's face was instantly assaulted by clouds of smoke and he waved his hand through it, desperately trying to clear it up to see what happened to the body. He finally saw the sight of the proceedings; on the floor where the thought Naruto's body lied, now lied strings of cut noodles. "Wah?" Mizuki repeated intelligently, Naruto was now on the tree above him as opposed to being dead on the ground.

"Well, I don't know how I did that either but here's for going with instinct!" Naruto Puffed up his cheeks and Mizuki quickly braced himself for anything that could come out of Naruto's mouth. Smoke, Poison gas, or even a katon jutsu. What happened next was not what he was expecting. A flood of ramen broth came pouring out of Naruto's mouth like a torrent or a storm at insane speeds. The amount of broth was enough to flood a small village and it all hit Mizuki head on. Mizuki was knocked unconscious by a combination of choking on delicious spicy pork ramen broth and from the force of the broth being applied at such speeds to his head. Mainly the second one.

"Holy… Shit…" Naruto stared, slack-jawed at what just happened in front of him. A strange bird passed by which echoed something close to "baka" and flew away while Naruto stood there dazed and in a stupor. "That… THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME." And Naruto Cheered at his new found ramen powers.


End file.
